User talk:American che
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ZATR(Tak) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HyperHearts58 (Talk) 19:38, 2010 December 30 The Irken Survival Experiment Here's the teams; Team 1:Zim,Miz,and Tak Team 2:Tenn,Liz,Lyn Team 3:Zor,Skoodge,LIM Dib:Host I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You're wish is my command! ;) Uhh how exactly do I do that? (starts pressing random buttons) I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Uh did it work?I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (sigh of relief) Good. And No problem. :) I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 23:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) First Yes I like the hate-shippings of ZADE (E is enemies right?) And what's PARE or RAPE (oh now I know why you spelled it that other way :S XD I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 02:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You wanna make the pages or do want me to? And second what is PARE? I never heard of it. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 02:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh a barucrat yeah sure :) I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 20:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome :)I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 21:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh and since your an admin I'm gonna be a little busy go ahead and update the guidlines,polocies and what not with anything that sounds fair to the users. Thank you. I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 21:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Um just add nothing over PG-13, No bashing other people's opinions,and anything else you wanna add that sounds right. I'll take a look at it after you're done and see if I can add something. Thank you! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 21:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Policies Sounds pretty good to me. :) Great job! I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 22:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I know! Me too! Should we put the page up? {Now shut up and eat your pasta!} 01:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea. {Now shut up and eat your pasta!} 01:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey thar... You're an admin? That's so cool! ^_^ Sorry for overexcitement, I just think it's really cool. ^_~ Oh yeah, you know we were discussing Tom from Eddsworld, and why he had no eyes? I read that his parents were a bowling ball and a watermelon... you probably know that though. ^_^ —ŁîM(Invader 423.1) Template If you know how to make one can you make on for this website for pages because I don't want the Users mixing up the creators of the characters. If you can make one plz put on on every page that's a story or character. If you can't tommorow I'll just start adding some taglines to mine :) AHHG! CAUGHT! BYE! Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 04:05, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Whenever you guys are ready for the promotion from the Zim Wiki, please leave me a message. (P.S. Nice Avatar ;) ) : You're welcome, I was just passing by to remember you that this wiki has the support of the Zim Wiki. Also if I can help with anything more, just leave a message. Gato sin suerte 00:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I know, and I found you on dA... Ugh, I screwed up my signature and I don't know how to get it back. It says its like invalid or something like that. and the custom signature box thing, it when I click save, it un does and ugh, it's screwed up! [[User:Really Big Hat|{Really Big Hat: The almighty knower of all things} 17:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) <---- See! Kay thanks! ^.^ ~RBH I saw this on Youtube, you have some fans, WAIT… Disregard my last comment. LaDr (Lyn alien character x Dib) kind of… WAIT… TOTALLY﻿ rocks xD----comment by MissiCupcake553 on video Zim Doesn't Know (DibxTakxZim) Thought I would tell yah ;) Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 19:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep. And so is Daisy so it was a wild guess. Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 21:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! :)InvaderGIR 01:47, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Really funny! You said the pants comand me! XD Hey. How are you? :) Hey! :P Hi! Hi! Invader RIG 05:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I see you met my cousin. :D ZIM!!!!!!! 18:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! ZIM!!!!!!! 02:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yesh Oh yeah! I failed at that last line *To self* Waffles in a popadum factory? REALLY, MILLIE. xD And yeah, I was copying asdf. XD —LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ 16:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) (I can't be bothered to type my signature. Too lazy. XD) Nah, Fangirling is fun. :D LOL, Bing makes me laugh. But still, Tom is awesome <3 xD And thanks! I looked at it before I edited it and I was thinking: “Right. Something must be done.” :3 ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]lemon. Hey, Che! I'm like really bored right now so um, how yah doin'? This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 17:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC Oh cool, I said the same threat to my friend. :P Random fact; I don't know how to roller-skate. Or swim, or bike, or surf, or ect. I'm pretty good over all got some really great grades of my PR (Progress Report) Raised my D in Pre-Alg to a B! Yay! I just might get my Honor Roll streak back. Just got done watching "Dogs & Cats: The Revenge of Kitty Galore" with dad. Very funny. Wow... wall of text there, Hyper. :PThis should be Zim's emoticon >XD 21:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Aw.. I'm sure you'll get your grades up soon. Wow. That sucks. Don't be too embarassed I'm sure it ain't that bad. I'm pretty sure your a stunning 13-year-old young-lady. Gah.. talking like a dork again, am I? This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 01:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey! How are you? :) I ♥ Zim! 04:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Me too. Hey are you on spring break? I ♥ Zim! 15:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh that stinks. :( Today is the last day of my spring break. I ♥ Zim! 02:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I ♥ Zim! 23:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey,guess were I am! A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 02:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It was actually supposed to say "Hey guess were I'm spelling from",but I'm talking to you through my Wii! A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 04:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) COOL!!!!!!! :D A Guy: Die Potato!! Potato: NOOOOUUUHHH 23:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) hey che its been a while scince i've hrd frm any of you! i'm sooo glad to b bck on here! hope u guys did'nt think i abandned you so how's the site doin? My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 20:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeahhh I had to do the same thing, IHATEDIT! Oh BTW I turned 12 yesterday! *balloons fall out of nowhere* Everything I got was Invader Zim asscociated except for my phone and the three dresses. XP Thank you, Amanda. Oh and my dad got me a messenger bag that has this picture on it with HyperHeart Bbg Q (the p is missing on the bag, fail!) Oh and I'm forming something like Soapy Waffles and IZFAS soon, wanna join? AGH! Sorry if I'm talking you to death. I do that sometimes... My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 21:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) That's rad! And thanks. Cool I'm working on the site now and it might be up before next week. I'll be asking you some questions once in a while too. But first thing's first. First send me a drawing of yourself in IZ style. No irkens though. Haha. I'm glad I finally got someone to do it with me. My friends say I'm too obsessed with Invader Zim. I tell them, "Obsession's good when its not drugs, alchohol, or smoking." XP My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) And that's exactly why I like you! You don't listen to what ''they ''say. I on the other hand I am like Zim I don't walk away from a fight, and to end the fight I just scream at them until the teacher notices. Hehe. Victory for ALLISON! I'm stubborn. And don't listen that much. Oh and with the hair don't worry it doesn't have to be an exact clone of you. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 01:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Im vman!